


A Fragile Machine

by Reis_Asher



Series: Ownership [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, D/s, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Edging, Hannor, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, connor nags hank about his diet and lifestyle, gets a bit sad but has a happy ending, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, sex against a wall, sex at the grocery store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank and Connor discuss the rough sex they've been having, and settle on a non-verbal signal for Connor in case Hank pushes him past his limits. The pair go grocery shopping, but of course even a simple shopping trip is far from it when Connor's been on the edge of orgasm all night. Hank continues to tease, but Connor feels most secure when Hank's got him dangling close to the edge.Hank decides he wants Connor to top him, but an emotional lovemaking session almost ends in tragedy when things go horribly wrong. Connor is forced to confront his worst fear - that even as an advanced prototype android, there are some things in life he's powerless to change.





	A Fragile Machine

**Author's Note:**

> The new part of Ownership is here! The updates might come a little slower for this series - I have other ideas I want to explore, but I know there's at least one more part, probably more. Not giving up on this, though!

Connor returned to full awareness as Hank walked into the living room. The plug had kept him stimulated all night, and Hank's occasional press of the button controlling his collar had been enough to leave his cock hard, weeping and desperate to come. Even running a diagnostic hadn't distracted him from the sweet need that was the closest thing to pain he'd ever experience.

"Mornin', Connor," Hank said, as if Connor wasn't tied up and blindfolded, knelt in submission on the rug. "How was your night?"

Connor decided to play it cool. Hank wanted him to beg, and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, even if he lived to serve. Hank was going to work for it this time. 

"Good, Lieutenant. Did you sleep well?"

Hank leaned over Connor and took off the blindfold. Connor was rewarded with the sight of Hank hard and in the tightest pair of shorts he'd ever seen. He almost lost his composure, an error popping up in his vision. He dismissed it and reset the offending subroutine.

"I've slept better," Hank admitted. "On your feet."

Connor stood up awkwardly, his ankles and wrists still bound. Hank scooped him up and carried him into the bedroom. He untied Connor's ankles and spread his legs, pulling out the plug. Connor felt it slide out with a sense of loss.

"So fucking hot," Hank said. "Did you like the plug, Connor?"

"Yes," Connor admitted. "Every time you pressed the button, the plug seemed to add to the intensity of the sensation."

Hank reached forward and slid two fingers inside Connor. "I could fuck you right now, but where's the fun in that?"

"I can think of many ways that would be fun," Connor replied.

"That's the kind of response that's getting you in trouble. I think you love it when I leave you hard for hours. When there's nothing in your head but how much you want me to touch you. Isn't that right, Connor?"

"Yes," Connor admitted. He was rewarded with Hank pinching his nipple. The sensors clustered there sent a wave of pleasure to his brain and his cock twitched in response.

"I didn't just order the plug," Hank admitted. He produced the blindfold and walked around the bed, tying it around Connor's face again. Connor heard him rummaging around in the bedroom for a few moments, and then Connor felt something brush across his body, stimulating every sensor beneath his artificial skin with a whisper of a caress.

"Oh!" Connor cried. "Hank, what are you—"

"It's a feather," Hank explained. "You like that, Connor?" He brushed the feather over Connor's cock and balls, teasing them with the briefest of touches. Connor had to hold back from coming, forcing his program to comply with his wishes and shut down the order to climax.

"Hank!" Connor's cock was leaking again and Hank chuckled. "It's so good."

"Well, I figured you can't feel pain, but I know you've got a whole lot of sensors for pleasure and touch. You're so sensitive to the briefest of touches. I thought you might enjoy this." He ran the feather across Connor's chest and nipples and Connor thrashed on the bed.

"Lieutenant, I'm going to come if you keep doing this. I can only control my reflexes so much."

"That good, huh?" Connor couldn't see, but he knew Hank was probably nodding and smiling the way he did when a good plan came together. "I gave some thought to your suggestion about the non-verbal signal. I like blindfolding you, so it can't be visual, either. I'm a little stumped as to what we could use."

"I have an idea, Lieutenant," Connor said. "Since I am the only one who probably needs to use this signal, I could use an internal error sound. I have a small speaker for diagnostic tones. It is mostly used by engineers when they need to troubleshoot a problem, but I can activate those sounds if needed."

"Let's hear one," Hank said.

Connor let out a series of beeps and Hank burst into raucous laughter. Connor stopped the sounds, feeling embarrassed as Hank's guffaws went on and on. Hank gasped for breath and started laughing again.

"Might I ask what is so funny?" Connor asked.

"You sound like a fuckin' dial up Internet connection!" Hank laughed again, and Connor was sure if he didn't have his blindfold on, he'd see that Hank was crying with amusement, tears streaking down his face. "Well, you got that right, it is a good idea. My boner will leave the building the second I hear that racket!" Hank gasped, clearly trying to stifle another round of laughter.

"I do not understand why this is such a source of amusement for you," Connor stated. 

"You're so fucking cute when you're indignant, Connor. Did I ever tell you that?" Hank leaned over and untied the blindfold. Sure enough, Hank was wiping tears from his eyes, his mouth twisted into a toothy grin. "Just when I think this thing of ours is normal—that you're just a man like any other who happens to be made out of plastic and metal—you do something completely absurd that reminds me I'm in love with a fuckin' android." Hank sat down on the bed and grabbed Connor's hand. "Don't look so hurt. I'm not questionin' your humanity. Just the insane odds that brought us to this place. I wouldn't change what we have for the world, Connor. I'm just not used to hearing you go bip-boop like a modem, that's all." Hank grinned, looking like he was ready to burst into another round of laughter. "It's a good safeword, and I appreciate the effort to find something that'll make me stop if I get carried away when you're gagged." He tousled Connor's hair. "Sorry, I guess I kinda ruined the mood, huh?"

"In general, the act of laughing at one's partner is not conductive to sexual activity," Connor stated. His erection had wilted for the first time in hours, leaving him with a hollow emptiness he didn't particularly enjoy.

"Connor, I'm not laughing at you." Hank explained. "If anything, I'm laughing at myself. At being a stupid old man who has trouble getting with the times."

"Sometimes… I'm afraid that along the way to seeing me as human, you've forgotten I'm still a machine." The words tumbled out of Connor's mouth before he could stop them, his inner insecurities revealing themselves.

"I haven't forgotten, Connor. I know you're going to outlive me by a hundred years or so. I know that you'll stay young while I grow old and senile and a burden. I know that you're beautiful and perfect and yet for some reason you want to get down on your knees for me. I know you don't feel pain and I'm startin' to get rather jealous of that fact." Hank let out a long sigh. "I haven't forgotten that we're different. I just don't care. It doesn't affect how much I love you." He leaned in and Connor felt reassured as Hank kissed him.

"I think I'm gonna untie you for a bit," Hank said. "We gotta walk Sumo, and there's grocery shopping to get done." He untied Connor's wrists and legs. The ropes fell away and Connor was free, but there was a sense of melancholy in the air. Hank felt the same fears he did, deep down. He was aware of his own mortality, and Connor had gone and hit that sore spot.

"You could never be a burden," Connor explained. "I'll always be happy to serve you, Lieutenant, even if our relationship reaches a point where it can no longer be sexual."

"Don't count me out just yet, Connor." Hank smiled, his blue eyes warm and open. "I figure I got another thirty-five good years left in me yet. Unless you wear me out with that tight asshole of yours." Hank chuckled and threw his hoodie at Connor. "C'mon, get dressed, or I'll get hard again and we'll never get anything done."

***

Connor pushed the cart around the store as Hank pointed out the things he wanted for dinner over the next week. As he often did when completing mundane tasks, Connor delegated the actual shopping to a sub-processor and concentrated on Hank. There was something different about him today, but a scan revealed nothing out of the ordinary, at least in a physical sense.

"I am sorry about earlier," Connor said. "I didn't mean to imply that you felt less of me for being a machine."

"I shouldn't have laughed at you," Hank admitted. "It's just been a crazy few months, Connor. Whenever I think I'm going to have time to stop and process everything that's happened between us, another case comes along and threatens our lives." Hank sighed. "I'm tired. I really just want some time to rest and just… catch up, you know?"

"You should use your remaining vacation time, Lieutenant. It is not a good idea to overwork yourself. I can process your caseload while you take a break."

"Yeah, well… I ended up burning a lot of vacation hours to cover my tardiness," Hank admitted. "Otherwise Fowler would've had to write me up for that, too. As much of a hardass as he can be sometimes, he's been protecting me ever since Cole died. I owe him a lot." Hank looked into the cart. "You're not gonna judge me for all this junk food, Connor? I think you need to run a diagnostic or somethin'. Your nagging protocol seems to be broken."

"I was waiting until you were finished before I suggested healthier options, Lieutenant."

"You're a terrible liar, Connor. You're indulging my bad habits. Same with that salad at Chicken Feed I got the other day. There was no way that chicken salad was healthier than my usual burger. I'm pretty sure the liquid it was swimming in was not salad dressing."

"You seem to have been unduly stressed lately," Connor explained. "I admit, I have been allowing you some… indulgences as a token of my gratitude. I feel like I have been the primary cause of your stress."

"You feel guilty?" Hank sighed. "Connor, I protect you because I love you. It's entirely selfish on my part. You gave me a reason to enjoy living again and I can't stand the thought of losing you." He pulled Connor into a kiss and Connor complied, his lips parting to allow Hank's tongue access. Hank didn't hold back, reaching for Connor's ass and squeezing it right in the middle of the aisle. Since so many androids had become deviant, the store was full of humans doing their own chores, and Connor was aware of several stares boring into them.

"Hank, we are being watched," Connor pointed out.

"Nothin' wrong with a little show. I bet half of them would like to squeeze your ass, too. It's pretty damn fine." Hank grinned. "How about we put everything back and you tell me what you think I should eat."

"Lieutenant?" Connor regarded Hank with confusion. Was he joking?

"You're right, Connor. I should start thinkin' about my health. I kinda let things go to shit the last few years. I didn't really give a fuck if I lived or died. I'm feeling different lately. Must be all the exercise we're getting at home." Hank grinned. "I don't want to bail on you too soon. I've got so many ideas for things I want to try out on you that thirty-five years might not be enough."

Connor smiled. Hank pulled Connor around the corner into a deserted aisle and groped him through his jeans. He looked around for a hideaway, and guided Connor into a corridor that led to the bathrooms and back room. Connor abandoned the cart and they snuck into the stock room. Hank led Connor to an area with produce stacked high on pallets and pressed him behind one. He wanted no time in shoving his hand down Connor's pants, grasping his fully erect cock and beginning to stroke.

"Lieutenant," Connor protested. "We'll be discovered."

Hank pressed the button in his pocket and Connor shuddered. He fell to his knees, wanting to serve. If Hank wanted to be caught, Connor would have to deal with the consequences. He'd talked his way through more delicate negotiations. Connor unbuckled Hank's belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling his boxers down to his knees with them.

"You're so good, Connor. You're so well trained that I don't even have to tell you what to do." Hank gasped as Connor took his cock in his mouth. Connor was so hard and so desperate to come, but his arousal didn't matter. Hank's thick length was everything and Connor worked it with gusto, sucking him like a vacuum.

"What are you doing?" A store clerk found them, and Hank's cock twitched. Connor let it slip from his mouth, zipping Hank up as fast as he could. He grabbed Hank's hand and they ran from the store room and back into the corridor like they were chasing down a suspect, leaving the human worker behind them with his mouth open in a state of shock.

Connor grabbed the cart and hurried towards the checkout lanes. "I think we need to finish this shopping trip as soon as possible, Lieutenant."

Hank leaned into Connor's ear as they loaded groceries onto the belt. "I need to fuck you hard, Connor," he whispered. "I can't wait any longer."

They were never going to make it home, Connor realized as he completed the cashless transaction with the android cashier, and he was right. They loaded the groceries into the trunk of Hank's car, but their eyes were on one another the whole time. Connor thought that Hank might drive them to some secluded place and they would fuck in the vehicle again, but Hank grabbed Connor's hand and led them around to the back of the building. 

Between the dumpsters, there was a sheltered wall and Connor found himself being slammed up against it. Hank fumbled with Connor's jeans, pulling them down and off over Connor's shoes. He pulled his own jeans down to the knees and produced lube from his pocket, coating his cock.

"Bend over," Hank commanded, and Connor did so. He was still lubed up and stretched out from the plug, and Hank had no trouble pressing his cock into him. Connor braced himself against the wall as Hank pounded him hard and fast. Connor clawed at the bricks, his fingertips scraping the rough surface as Hank thrust deep into him, hitting the spot over and over. It felt so good to be used like this after so much teasing. His cock was rock hard and Hank finally gripped it, jerking Connor off as he neared his climax. Hank let out a deep, guttural moan as he unloaded inside Connor, still nailing his bio-prostate as he filled him up with come.

Hank stopped jerking Connor and pulled out. Connor was so weak with need that he fell to his knees. Hank grabbed his arms and held them behind him before he could reach down to touch himself.

"No," Hank whispered in Connor's ear. "You're mine. You come when I say so."

"Yes, of course," Connor managed. He needed to come more than he needed anything in the world at that second—except Hank. "I'll be good, Lieutenant. Thank you for coming inside me." Hank's semen trickled down his thighs and Connor loved the feeling of knowing Hank had taken his pleasure and come inside his hole.

Hank smiled. He pulled Connor's jeans up, tucking his hard cock in and zipping him up before attending to himself. "It's going to be a while, yet, Connor. Can you hold all that come in for me?"

"Yes."

"You're so obedient, Connor. I think I'm finally getting you well-trained. I'm so pleased with you right now."

Connor felt a warm fullness move in and force out the emptiness he'd felt earlier. He fought the urge to kneel and kiss Hank's feet, thinking that might be too much.

"Let's go home," Hank said.

***

They put the groceries away and took a shower together. Connor was hard the entire time. Just when his arousal would start to wilt, Hank would grope him or kiss his neck, turning his body back into the shivering mess it had been in the parking lot. He washed Hank's come out of his asshole, and just thinking about Hank using him up against the wall added to his arousal.

"Let's watch some television," Hank said, stretching. "Take off your pants." He invited Connor up to sit in his lap and lazily played with him—a caress here, a stroke there. Hank's hands were Connor's favorite thing about him, and he loved to watch as Hank lavished his attention on his cock and balls, milking gentle moans from Connor's mouth. He wanted to come so much, but not until Hank wanted him to. It was going to feel so good when Hank finally let him orgasm.

"So fuckin' beautiful," Hank whispered. He cupped Connor's balls. They were so full and heavy, his internal systems preparing more artificial semen every time Hank teased him in preparation for release that never came. "You're perfect, Connor."

"I'm so happy," Connor said. "I want to serve you forever, Hank."

Hank smiled. "Even when I tease you like this?"

"I'll be glad to come for you when you want me to," Connor explained. "When it pleases you."

"You always please me." Hank took Connor's hand and rested it on his own erection. It was full and hard again. "You do things to me I didn't think were possible." He closed his eyes and Connor watched his face. His voice was heavy and soft, the way it got when he was emotionally wrought. Connor curled up against him, cuddling Hank's soft body.

"I've been real rough with you, lately," Hank said. "I get so carried away. I think maybe I'm a little bit scared."

"Scared of what?" Connor asked.

"Of myself. Of this. Of wanting and loving anything so fiercely, so much as I want and love you. I'm afraid to trust that kind of feeling again. I had this sense of euphoria only once before in my life, and I lost it. I couldn't stand to lose you as well."

"You're talking about Cole."

"Yeah. The world was right and sane when I looked into that kid's eyes, and when he was gone it was like waking up from a beautiful dream to find myself in Hell. I didn't expect to ever feel like that again in this lifetime. They tell me that's what red ice feels like, and that's why so many people are addicted to it," Hank explained.

"Chemical addiction is a lie. This is real."

"Yeah. I just dunno how a man like me gets a second chance like this." Hank leaned in and planted kisses on Connor's face and mouth before leaning back to admire him some more. "Every time you put yourself in danger I'm forced to think about losing you. There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you, Connor. It's only sensible to be scared of something like that." He let out a long breath and traced his fingers up the length of Connor's shaft. "I think I'm ready to let you come." Hank stood up and pulled Connor up off the couch. "I was going to tie you up and torment you some more, draw your orgasm out of you with a scream, but I think I want to go easy instead." Connor followed him into the bedroom and dropped to his knees.

"No," Hank whispered. "Stand up. Kiss me. Let me make love to you." He stripped his own hoodie off of Connor, tossing it aside as he planted kisses on every inch of Connor's skin he could reach. Connor threw his head back, sensitive to the touch of Hank's lips on his body. Hank moved upwards until he claimed Connor's mouth in a tender kiss. Connor shivered inside, his circuits lighting up as they sent a million signals to his android brain on the taste, touch and texture of Hank's lips on his own. They eventually parted, Hank's breaths fast and ragged, his eyes lidding as he buried himself in Connor's neck.

"I want you inside me again, Connor," Hank said. "I want every drop of come when you finally orgasm."

"It's yours to take," Connor replied. He let Hank guide him, knowing he needed to be in control. He expected to be on the bottom, Hank riding his cock again like last time, but Hank lay down on the mattress and spread his legs. Connor was about to ask if he was sure when he saw the pleading in Hank's wide blue eyes and decided not to. They had their safeword if Hank needed it. He wanted to give Hank what he needed without questioning his orders. Connor had been sassy enough lately, hiding his insecurities behind a mask of confidence he didn't really feel. He didn't want to question. He wanted to obey.

He took the lube from Hank's hand and probed him with a slick finger, taking his time, looking for any signs that Hank was hesitant or afraid, but he found nothing except open love and acceptance. Connor smiled, feeling Hank's trust in the way he relaxed as Connor slipped a second finger inside him, in the slight arch of his back and thrust of his hips as he fucked Connor's fingers deeper inside him.

"Connor, fuck me," Hank commanded, and Connor slicked up his cock, pressing himself slowly inside Hank. He pushed past the ring of muscle as Hank relaxed and slowly pressed himself all the way inside. He looked into Hank's eyes and something moved inside him, an electrical impulse gone haywire, like a phantom feeling of insides shifting that didn't actually exist.

Connor withdrew slowly and pressed back inside, relishing the tight heat of Hank's hole as it squeezed him. He pressed his lips to Hank's, asking permission instead of simply claiming a kiss. Hank was still in control. He called the shots, even if Connor's cock was in his ass. That was what he needed, and it was a trust Connor would never betray by presuming to claim so much as his mouth in the heat of the moment. Hank kissed him, pulling him down on top of him as Connor slid his shaft in and out of him.

"Oh, Connor…" Hank moaned between kisses. He was fully hard, and Connor reached down between them to stroke him. Connor kept his thrusts slow and steady. He'd waited this long, and now he was in no hurry to reach the finish line. This slow build was drawing things out of him he never knew he possessed, and he was certain he'd never felt such a perfect sensation in his life as the one he was feeling now, the sensation of Hank all around him, them joined together as one being united in love and trust.

"Hank," Connor whispered. "I love you so much."

Hank smiled. "Love you too. Now stop being so delicate and fuck me. Come inside me. Give me the gift you've been saving up."

Connor thrust a little faster, his rhythm building. The orgasm hit him with an intensity he'd never felt before and he was coming so much, filling Hank's ass with spurts of semen as he threw his head back, Hank's name escaping his lips in an unintelligible scream. His whole body spasmed as his balls emptied, and he collapsed on top of Hank, suddenly feeling weak and listless.

"Wow, Jesus Christ." Hank grinned. "You all right, Connor?"

"I think so, Lieutenant," Connor said. He pulled out, his overstimulated cock softening. Hank was hard as a rock and Connor took him in his mouth, exploiting every trick he knew to drive him over the edge. Hank arched his back up off the bed as he came down Connor's throat with a shout. Connor swallowed his essence, grateful to accept Hank's gift.

"Come lay next to me," Hank said. Connor scooted up the bed and rested his hand on Hank's chest. He'd meant to synchronize his heartbeat with Hank's, but something was wrong. A scan revealed arrhythmia of the heart, and Connor's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm not feeling so good," Hank admitted. "My chest hurts."

"I'm going to call for help," Connor said. He immediately connected to emergency services. "Yes, I need an ambulance. 115 Michigan Drive…" He held Hank's hand, warnings in his display going off as his stress level rose to dangerous levels. He couldn't let it get out of control. Hank needed him. Now was not the time to melt down from stress.

Hank clutched his chest, blue eyes wide with fear. Connor realized he was crying, tears streaming down his face. He felt helpless, his usual calm demeanor shredded by the knowledge that Hank was dying in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it but hold his hand and hope for the best. He would have ripped out his thirium pump regulator and installed it in Hank's chest if he was able, but of course that wasn't an option.

He'd taken lives, human and android, but when it came to saving the most precious one in his world, he was completely powerless to do anything but monitor his vitals and prepare to administer CPR if Hank's heart stopped.

Connor answered the door to the paramedics, not even realizing until they stared at him that he was still completely naked. He pulled on a pair of Hank's shorts that were entirely too large, tossing on his hoodie as if Hank's clothes could embrace him and tell him that everything was going to be all right. Sumo nuzzled his leg, whining, sensing distress as his master was carried through the living room on a stretcher. Connor climbed into the back of the ambulance without being fully aware of what he was doing, commands conflicting and falling apart as he focused on his prime directive: Hank.

***

Connor stood in a stark hospital hallway as doctors and nurses fought to save Hank in the ER. His feet were bare, and he paced the hall, plastic feet squeaking on the waxed mint-green floor tiles. He hugged himself, absorbing Hank's scent from the hoodie like it was the most precious sample he'd ever taken.

A doctor passed by. Connor stopped him and asked about Hank. The doctor regarded his LED with a skeptical gaze as Connor said the word 'partner', and shook his head. Of course, they weren't going to give him an update. In the eyes of the law, he wasn't Hank's lover, partner or boyfriend, just his android. 

He'd have to get his own update, then.

Connor padded down the hallway to the reception area. He looked around for a distraction, and noticed a nearby vending machine. Peeling back his skin, he set the vending machine to malfunction, causing the android receptionist to leave her post to investigate. It didn't take much effort for Connor to slip around the other side of the desk and hack the computer to access Hank's files. He went back to his seat, digesting the information as he walked. 

Hank had suffered a mild heart attack, but his prognosis was good. Connor could monitor Hank's vitals in real time, now, and his heartbeat was steady. Connor synchronized himself with the beat, needing the comfort of knowing they were in tune. Connor leaned up against the wall, completely overwhelmed, and fell to his knees, tears pouring down his face faster than he could produce new ones to replace them.

He should have seen it coming. If he'd scanned Hank more regularly and on a deeper level, perhaps he would have noticed the signs. Hank's stress level had been high for weeks, driven up by fearing for Connor's safety. The rigorous activity level they'd been setting themselves was too intense for a man of Hank's age, in his physical condition.

Connor felt like it was all his fault, even though his logic processors assured him that such a notion was impossible. Hank's self-destructive tendencies and lifestyle had caught up with him, only they'd done so after he'd decided he wanted to keep on living.

The doors to the ER opened, and Connor watched as Hank was wheeled on a bed through the corridor to a private room. He followed, but was stopped at the door by an android nurse.

"I'm afraid I can only allow immediate family in at this time," the nurse explained. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I am his family," Connor said. He reached his arm out and grabbed the nurse's, requesting permission for a probe. Surprisingly, the deviant android nurse allowed it and Connor showed him the extent of his feelings for the Lieutenant. It was much easier than trying to explain it in words.

"I see," the nurse said. "I think I can make an exception, Connor Anderson."

Connor opened the door. The doctors and nurses filed past him, giving him a look on the way out. Hank fixed his eyes on Connor and managed a wan smile. Connor rushed over to him, taking his hand, being careful not to dislodge the IV.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Connor said. "I was so scared."

"You and me both," Hank said. He closed his eyes. "For so long, all I wanted to do was see my son again. Now, I…" He paused. "I thought of leaving you behind and I couldn't stand it. I wanted to fight for my life."

Connor leaned in and kissed Hank's forehead before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Despite my function as a prototype Cyberlife android, I feel helpless. I've shot men, chased deviants, fought for my people and outwitted Cyberlife's schemes, but I am at a loss when it comes to illness."

"Welcome to bein' human," Hank replied with a half smile. "Guess I gotta cut back on the intense physical activity for a while, and you're gonna be even more insufferable with that healthy eating shit you've been pushin' down my throat. I imagine you've got a twenty-one step diet and exercise plan mapped out by now."

"I assure you it is only five parts, Lieutenant," Connor explained.

"See." Hank smirked, but there was warmth in his eyes. "Besides, most people would be all right goin' out the way I almost did."

Connor blinked. "I am not certain I understand, Lieutenant."

"I wouldn't be the first dude who died chasing an orgasm." Hank chuckled softly. "I always figured I'd die with a bullet in my head, not a cock in my ass, but I ain't complaining." He reached up and touched Connor's cheek, and Connor relaxed a little. Hank was going to be all right. The precious human he loved so much had escaped death once again, and felt well enough to crack jokes. He'd be on his feet in no time, too stubborn to stay in a hospital bed for long.

Connor stayed by his bedside all night and scanned his vitals every thirty seconds, just to be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave your comments and kudos on the way out! Thank you for all your feedback so far. It means the world to me as I work through a tough bout of depression.


End file.
